Trunks
How Trunks joined the Tourney Seven years following Cell's defeat, present Trunks takes a much larger role. Trunks is eight years old and fantastically strong for his age. He was trained by Vegeta since he learned how to walk. As a result, he was able to transform into a Super Saiyan at age 8, as well as become acclimated to the state without Vegeta's knowledge. This is first shown on-screen while he is training in a Gravity Room with Vegeta, when he cannot handle the gravity in his normal state. He then transforms out of nowhere and leaps around naturally in gravity that at first was supposedly overwhelming him. This comes as a massive shock to Vegeta considering his young age, but makes him proud to see his son becoming stronger. In the Junior Division of the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament, Trunks makes it all the way to the grand finals and becomes the new junior champion by defeating his best friend Goten, the second son of Goku and Chi-Chi (by becoming a Super Saiyan, firing an energy blast which knocked Goten out of the ring, and using his left arm; all three of which Trunks had agreed not to do, though Goten had cheated too and became a Super Saiyan earlier in the fight). When Trunks is set up against Mr. Satan, Satan asks him to only lightly tap in on the face, knowing how much power Trunks has. However even Trunks' light tap is enough to launch Mr. Satan out of the ring, allowing Trunks to win the match. However, the crowd thinks Mr. Satan did it deliberately to be nice to Trunks. He and Goten then compete in the adult division disguised as Mighty Mask, but Android 18 realizes this and blows their cover with a Destructo Disc while in the match, disqualifying them. Shortly after Trunks learned about Majin Buu from Videl, he tries to help his father battle the monster. Trunks wants to stay and help his father fight Majin Buu and is hugged for the first time by his father, but he and Goten are knocked out by Vegeta who blew himself up to try to destroy Majin Buu, albeit failing. The boys are taken to Kami's Lookout to take shelter from Majin Buu. When they wake up, the boys learn that Vegeta and Gohan are dead, which makes them cry, and Trunks angrily asks Goku why he did not save his father. Goku tells them about the Fusion Dance to defeat Majin Buu. Babidi makes an announcement to the world that if Goten, Trunks and Piccolo do not come out of hiding they are going to destroy West City. Trunks must rush to Capsule Corporation to get the Dragon Radar. Goku intercepts Babidi and Majin Buu, and shows them the Super Saiyan 3 form. Majin Buu and Goku fight while Trunks gets the Dragon Radar. Later, Trunks returns to the Lookout with the Dragon Radar and shows Goku his respect. Then, Goku shows them the Fusion Dance and, only in the anime, shows them Super Saiyan 3. However, Goku's time on Earth is ended and he leaves Piccolo to teach the boys the rest of the Fusion Dance. Everyone on Kami's Lookout says goodbye to Goku as he leaves with Fortuneteller Baba to the Other World. In the Fusion Saga (a subset of the Buu Saga), Trunks and Goten fight Majin Buu, both separately and by joining together into the temporarily-fused being Gotenks, but with a couple of failed attempts. When Super Buu arrives at the Lookout, Trunks and Goten enter the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to train. Later, Super Buu and Piccolo enter, and just before the two boys get to fuse, Super Buu punches Trunks. They do fuse into Gotenks, but are not strong enough to beat him. When Gotenks pretended to be tired and low on energy, Piccolo destroys the entrance to the chamber, but Super Buu escapes and eats the remaining Z-Fighters and support on the Lookout. Gotenks finally escapes, thanks to his Super Saiyan 3 transformation, and they fight Buu again, almost defeating him until they defuse right at the killing blow. Trunks and Goten witness Gohan returning from the Supreme Kai's planet with his new powers and easily overpowering Super Buu. When Super Buu escapes, the crew find Dende, picking up Mr. Satan and his dog along the way. When Super Buu asks for a rematch against Gotenks, they fuse, but Super Buu tricks them and absorbs them to become stronger. After being set free from Super Buu by the newly revived Goku and the still deceased Vegeta, Trunks is killed along with Goten, Piccolo, and Gohan when Kid Buu uses the Planet Burst attack and destroys the Earth. Trunks is later revived by the Namekian Dragon Balls, and lends energy to Goku's Super Spirit Bomb when Vegeta makes a request for energy to all the Earthlings and its creatures. He and Goten also get a group of people to lend a hand as well. When Kid Buu is decimated, Trunks and his friends return to Kami's Lookout, soon joined by Vegeta, Goku, Mr. Buu, Dende, and Mr. Satan. He is thrilled to see his father again and runs to him with his mother, rejoicing in open arms. The peace is disrupted when Trunks spots Buu near Mr. Satan, not knowing Buu has turned to the good side. In anger, Trunks prepares an energy attack to fire, but Goku and Vegeta manages to explain the situation, and the group discuss their adventure. Trunks is later seen at a party at his home in celebration of their victory. After the battle with Majin Buu, Trunks and Goten snuck out of schooling to go to arcades in West City. It would've gone unsinged if not for General Armitage Hux seeking to build a base in West City. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Trunks holds his right arm diagonally up. After the announcer calls his name Trunks raises his left knee as the camera zooms saying "I won't hold back on you!" Special Moves Buster Cannon (Neutral) Trunks draws his hands back down to his sides and charges two blue energy spheres in his hands. Then, he combines them together in front of him to fire the energy wave at the opponent. Double Buster (Side) Trunks brings both his arms to the side of his torso and changes his ki. Then, he extends his arms forward and fires a golden energy wave at the opponent, inflicting a high amount of damage. Meteor Blow (Up) Trunks gets on his back and kicks the opponent up into the air with both feet, creating a small shockwave. He then teleports behind the flying opponent and kicks them away. Lightning Kick (Down) Trunks flies at the opponent kicking him/her seven times. Final Cannon (Hyper Smash) Trunks charges a yellow aura and then rushes at the opponent, unleashing a combination of many punches and kicks ending with a powerful downing strike. Big Tree Cannon (Final Smash) Trunks starts by extending his arms to both sides of himself saying "Now I'll finish you!" and forms two golden or blue energy spheres. Then, he brings his arms in front of him and holds out his hands with his index fingers pointed outward like a child pretending to use a gun, and fires a large golden energy wave at the opponent, inflicting a high amount of damage. Victory Animations #Trunks punches the ground, then punches outward and says "Oh! Guess I kinda lost my temper." #*Trunks punches the ground, then punches outward and says "That was dangerous, I guess." (General Blue victories only) #*Trunks punches the ground, then punches outward and says "Don't I know you from somewhere?" (Future Trunks victories only) #Trunks hops in place then spreads himself saying "You think Dad'll be proud of me?!" #*Trunks hops in place then spreads himself saying "Hey, Dad! Let's go to the amusement park like you promised!" (Vegeta victories only) #*Trunks hops in place then spreads himself saying "Nice outfit, loser! Get that at a gas station?!" (Great Saiyaman victories) #*Trunks hops in place then spreads himself saying "Gohan, you're always too busy with Videl!" (Gohan victories only) #Trunks jumps and kicks four times, then lands saying "Ha ha ha, I'm so strong I don't know what to do with myself!" #*Trunks jumps and kicks four times, then lands saying "You still got a ways to go, Goten." (Goten victories only) #*Trunks jumps and kicks four times, then lands saying "Sorry! Looks like I overdid it a little." (Tapion victories only) On-Screen Appearance Trunks flies in and shows his fists saying "Alright, let's go!" Special Quotes *Whoa! It suddenly got colder! (When fighting General Blue) *You know, I'm not really a big fan of this monster. (When fighting Broly) *Whoa! Who are you?! (When fighting Future Trunks) *Here goes! (When fighting Vegeta) *Hey lose- I mean, Gohan! Wanna have a match?! (When fighting Gohan) *No comment, loser. (When fighting Great Saiyaman) *I won't hold back, you know. (When fighting Videl) *I'm warning you, I won't hold back, Goten! (When fighting Goten) *Wha?! Dad, what happened to you?! (When fighting Majin Vegeta) *Ha ha. Hey, bro, let's have a match! (When fighting Tapion) Trivia *Trunks' rival is a First Order general named General Armitage Hux. *His grownup self appears as Future Trunks. *Trunks shares his English voice actress with Vanessa, Riza Hawkeye, Monkey D. Luffy, Erza Scarlet, Rapidash, Reina Soho, Android 18 and Zangya. *Trunks shares his Japanese voice actor with Yukimura Sanada, Scarecrow, Greg P., Helter-Skelter, Tommy, Bill Edward, Ryo Sanada, Steve Bender, Capricorn Shura, Sly Cooper, Ky Kiske and Future Trunks. *Trunks shares his French voice actress with Milli, Vanessa, Cortana, Kiki, Daisy, Young Anna, Foofa, Maggie, Chowder, Saidee, Risky Boots, Goten and Androidn 18. *Trunks shares his German voice actress with Sara-Bara Crewe. *Trunks shares his Arabic voice actress with Eva Hara, Aisha, Miyabi, Reiko Katherine Akimoto, Amy Rose and Morgiana. *Trunks shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actress with 5-Volt, Artemis, Blondie Lockes, Lisa "La Mariposa" Hamilton, Dragonite, Rusty, Sarai Kurosawa and Linkle. *Trunks' select pose resembles Ken Masters' from Street Fighter V. *To use Trunks' Super Saiyan form, press ZR while highlighted Trunks. Press ZL to reverse. Category:Dragon Ball characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters